


on edge

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Breathplay, M/M, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: goddess, felix, it's not a competition. it's just sex.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	on edge

**Author's Note:**

> idk i guess i was working on this piece for a while and suddenly in the middle of a sunday afternoon i decided to just finish this piece off. 
> 
> heh. finish.

Dimitri’s eyes light when he sees Felix pull a silk fabric out from behind him.

“What’s this?” he asks, brandishing a smile. He looks up at Felix, his hands tied above his head. “Something new?”

Felix doesn’t say a word, just climbs over Dimitri, straddling him at the hips. He leans forward and wraps the navy silk over Dimitri’s eyes, brushing back some of Dimitri’s overgrown bangs. He deftly starts a secure knot at the back of Dimitri’s head, pulling until the blindfold is snug against his skin.

“Not too tight, Felix,” Dimitri reminds him.

Felix pulls harder.

Dimitri inhales sharply at the retaliation, then gives him a crooked smile. Felix can’t help feel like slapping the damned smirk off the man’s face, but instead Felix silently follows the edge of Dimitri’s jawline with his eyes, pursing his lips at the spectacle. Dimitri’s blond locks are strewn all over the pillowcase, messy, and his chin is two days past unshaven.

Dimitri can tell Felix is staring, his face only a few centimeters away. He can feel Felix’s soft breath over his skin, as can Felix for Dimitri. Dimitri cranes his lips up, trying to reach Felix’s lips. His arms strain at the cuffs while trying to lift his body up, but Felix has already made sure to lock down his wrists tight — tighter than the blindfold over his eyes.

Felix doesn’t help him close the distance either, simply exhaling and holding his finger over the bottom of Dimitri’s lip.

“Kiss me, Felix,” Dimitri pleads. Dimitri tries again, his muscles taut and tense against the cuffs.

Felix can feel every muscle in Dimitri’s contracting, protesting against the restraints — all this effort for just a simple kiss.

Tempted only a little by this show of unbridled desire, Felix bends his head down at little, letting his lips graze over Dimitri’s lips, but only by the slightest bit. Dimitri moans at this light touch, his lips parting. Once again, Dimitri pulls at the ties, trying to reach Felix. But the chains are fastened and secured. The metal thunks violently at the bedpost, not letting Dimitri gain a single inch toward him. Felix thinks he hears the crack of wood, but this might just be his imagination.

Feeling satisfied at seeing Dimitri struggle, he kisses Dimitri then, pressing down hard onto his lips finally. Dimitri whimpers, as if being given mercy. He drinks Felix’s kiss in, moaning softly. Just before Dimitri takes his next breath, Felix pulls away yet again, leaving Dimitri with only his name on his lips.

“Fuck, Felix,” Dimitri whines, but then his breath stops, halting when Felix trails his lips down Dimitri’s chest. Felix bites at his skin every few inches down, then exhales hotly over the bulge at Dimitri’s crotch. Dimitri’s cock is already hard, harder still now that it’s still tucked inside of his pants. Felix massages Dimitri’s cock slowly, trailing a hard finger up and down its clear silhouette. Dimitri receives each stroke with a gasp. With a few more iterations, Dimitri’s hips rocks in time with Felix’s teasing.

Felix watches the desperation grow over Dimitri’s face, and when Felix thinks he’s seen enough, he decides to let Dimitri off, helping Dimitri get the pants off him and letting his cock come free. Dimitri’s cock slaps against his stomach, hard and ready. Felix sits between Dimitri’s legs, taking Dimitri’s cock in his hand and slowly pumping up and down the length. His thumb stops at the top, smoothing pre-cum over the tip.

Dimitri groans at this, and Felix feels more pre-cum leak from the tip, slippery between his fingers. Dimitri pulls his knees back into the mattress, showing himself.

“Fuck me, Felix.”

Felix desperately wants to.

But as delicious as Dimitri looks, Felix quells the desire in his mind, giving purchase to another indulgence. He runs his hands up Dimitri’s thighs, bringing his knees back down to the bed. Slowly, he hoists himself over Dimitri’s body, straddling his waist under him, his knees on either side of his waist. He reaches behind him, taking hold of Dimitri’s cock — easy to find when its length is right up against him. He spreads oil over it, holding it and teasing its tip against his own entrance.

Dimitri groans, but says nothing. Nevertheless, Felix can hear the surprise in Dimitri’s silence.

“You’ll be on top?” Dimitri asks, breathlessly.

Felix almost rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me say the obvious,” he mutters, half under his breath.

“Gods.”

Ignoring Dimitri, Felix focuses again on relaxing and guiding Dimitri’s cock. Felix flutters his eyes shut, leaning back as he sits onto Dimitri. Dimitri fills him up, eager and full.

“ _Fuck_ , Felix,” Dimitri moans.

Felix hisses, releasing his breath. He rests his hands on Dimitri’s chest, steadying himself before rocking his hips gently at first, then steadily moving up in pace until his breaths became pants. He holds back his own moan, swallowing it down instead.

“You’re _so_ good.”

God. Dimitri was always so expressive during sex. So fucking _talkative_.

“Shut up,” he growls. Felix’s hands run over Dimitri’s body — up, up, up until his fingers are past his collarbones. He lets his palms sink onto Dimitri’s throat, let his fingers grip around the back of his neck until he hears Dimitri’s closed gasp. He can feel Dimitri swallow under his wrists — it beat in time with his pulse.

With Dimitri now quiet, Felix can suddenly hear his own breath — loud, louder as his rhythm quickens. He adjusts his position, his feet flat against the mattress, his legs wide and his ass flared to fully receive every single stroke. Already, he can feel his mind numbing, thoughts evaporating like smoke. He is wordless, heedless as Dimitri rams up into him. Even while below him, Dimitri supersedes Felix’s pace, making Felix dance to his own tempo. Felix feels his control disintegrating, but goddess forgive him for letting go because in all of his lifetime he has never done less than hold a tight rein around everything — his words, his fate, his heart.

Slowly, his grip around Dimitri’s neck loosens.

Breathless, Dimitri inhales, but Felix can barely hear him over his own ragged pants.

Dimitri is overwhelming. He pounds into Felix — relentless and unforgiving — and all Felix can do is just _take_ it, shuddering every time Dimitri’s cock penetrates him.

It is very difficult for Felix to focus, to concentrate on anything but —

“Oh, I see now,” Dimitri suddenly says, breaking the moment.

Felix’s eyes open, blinking at the candlelight. “See what?” Felix snaps. It comes out more like a gasp.

“I see why you used the blindfold,” Dimitri explains. He grins then. “You just don’t want me to see your face,” he says. “You just don’t want me to see you _lose control_.”

“Shut up,” Felix snarls, but it takes all his strength to keep from whining Dimitri’s name instead.

“Why won’t you let me see?”

Felix doesn’t answer the question. “Do your fucking job,” he sneers.

Dimitri bites down a smile. “I’ll do my worst,” he replies.

And in fact, Dimitri absolutely ruins him. He fucks Felix with the vengeance of a lion, the endurance of a boar. Carnal. Felix grips the sheets like his life depends on it, trying to steady himself against Dimitri. It’s a losing battle — the first that Felix has willingly surrendered.

The tension at the base of Felix’s cock starts to become unbearable. Every second is a marathon. His legs are weak, his arms are flaccid. His thoughts are frantic, unraveling — leaking out of him. He so so _desperately_ wants to release. He wants to give in, concede over Dimitri’s chest.

But no, he will not come.

He absolutely _refuses_ to come.

Not before Dimitri.

_Never_ before Dimitri.

If not for how much effort it takes for Felix to continue restraint, Felix might question why exactly the fuck his pride joins him in bed, but _goddess_ , it is _so_ difficult, so _hard_ to keep himself from spilling over.

And just before the shape of Dimitri’s name forms over Felix’s tongue, Dimitri moans, bucking hard into Felix. Felix comes the moment he feels Dimitri eject inside him — hot and heavy.

“Oh… _goddess_ ,” Dimitri groans, dragging out the word.

Under Dimitri’s noise, Felix lets out a small pant.

“Felix… _fuck_ …”

Felix holds his breath, letting his heart slow, waiting for the flush on his cheeks to pass. He raises his body up, against the wobble in his thighs. Dimitri’s cock slaps heavily on his stomach — lewdly wet. Felix reaches up to unlock the chains around Dimitri’s wrists.

Only after Felix wipes the sweat off his brow does he unravel the silk blindfold from Dimitri’s eyes. Only then does he let his body fall to the mattress aside Dimitri.

Dimitri’s eyes blink, adjusting to the light. Then he smiles, turning his head and his body completely to face Felix. Dimitri pulls his leg up and over Felix’s body, and Felix secretly enjoys how heavy Dimitri’s thigh is over his body, how the cum on his chest rolls down his skin. Dimitri leans his head in, knocking his forehead against Felix.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asks.

“You came before I did,” Felix replies.

Dimitri laughs quietly. “But did you enjoy yourself?”

Felix doesn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He doesn’t tell Dimitri he’s wrong either.

**Author's Note:**

> it was honestly only a matter of time before i wrote dimilix. 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep), where i have a far higher word count


End file.
